


Auralphonic 005: Sexy Podfic

by auralphonic



Series: Episodes [5]
Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, recs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/pseuds/auralphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Dodificus, Jenepod and Paraka as they talk about sexy podfic - what it is, why you would want to record or listen to it, tips and tricks for both, and recs of their favourites of the genre.</p><p>Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our <a href="https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep005/">pinboard</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auralphonic 005: Sexy Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [our website](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com) for more information, or you can follow us on [](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)[](http://twitter.com/auralphonic)**auralphonic**  
> [](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com)[](http://auralphonic.tumblr.com) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/auralphonic/) **auralphonic**  
> [](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic)[](http://www.pinboard.in/u:auralphonic) **auralphonic**
> 
> You can also find us on [itunes](https://itunes.apple.com/ca/podcast/auralphonic/id951482463?mt=2) or email us at auralphonic@gmail.com

**Download: **[mp3](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/eps/auralphonic_005_sexy_podfic.mp3) **Length:** 57:29  
**Hosts:** dodificus, jenepod, and paraka****

Links to all the sites and podfics discussed in the episode, check out our [pinboard](https://pinboard.in/u:auralphonic/t:ep005/).

  * [Talkback from luvtheheaven ](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/005%20luvtheheaven.mp3)
  * [Talkback from lunchee ](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/005%20lunchee.mp3)
  * [Talkback from Fozandopod](http://auralphonic.podfic.com/talkbacks/005%20forzandopod.mp3)
  * [Don't Look too Closely (all the angles are oblique) by shaenie ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/29050)
  * [Experienced by sophinisba, written by lolafeist](http://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/334678.html)
  * [tracing the lines in my face for by ofjustimagine, written by annemari](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3571154)
  * [Melt In Your Hand by ofjustimagine, written by colazitron](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3610338)
  * [All Night by ofjustimagine, written by Gorgeous Nerd ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3560339)
  * [Kiddo, read and written by DangerousCommieSubversive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/822126)
  * [Get Some (Ink) by reena_jenkins, written by bewaretheides15](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/get-some-ink)
  * [Walk in the Sun by anatsuno, written by busaikko](http://archiveofourown.org/works/244262)
  * [Abstain by mific, written by resonant](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/abstain)
  * [Aesthetic Alchemy by paraka, written by cjmarlowe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/217821)
  * [Our Song Remembered by paraka, written by xof1013](http://archiveofourown.org/works/214068)
  * [Undercover by paraka, written by house_of_lantis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/217728)
  * [On the Line by bessyboo, Jenepod, and klb, written by icedwhitemocha](http://archiveofourown.org/works/522090)
  * [All You're Giving Me is Friction by chemm80, written by drunktuesdays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3662937)
  * [(Re)cs, (re)mixes, (re)pods](http://recsremixesrepods.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [The NC-17 Podfic Advice Document](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1etxIABrc7QW5qvaZlNeca1Bbtme-WMv5B71TUZ2iB1o/edit)
  * [Theatripod](http://theatripod.dreamwidth.org/)
  * [Amplificathon 2015](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/amplificathon:2015)



**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts to add to the discussion, please consider sending us a [TalkBack submission](http://www.auralphonic.podfic.com/?page_id=29)!
> 
> The music is [Carefree](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/Calming/Carefree) by [Kevin MacLeod](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kevin_MacLeod/) and our art was made by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/)**yue_ix**


End file.
